bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Raging Storm
Naruto: Raging Storm is the first installment in the trilogy of Dragon Ball crossover games. It is the crossover of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. It would be released for the Sony Playstation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. It is followed by Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion. It would also be followed by two spin-offs, Naruto Shippuden: Tenkaichi Heroes and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm, released exclusively for Sony PSP and PlayStation Vita, respectively. Story Following the battle with Frieza, Goku floats endlessly through space, searching for a planet to land on. Unknown to Goku, in another reality, a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki battled another ninja named Sasuke Uchiha in the Valley of the End. Consequently, this battle took place simultaneuosly with Goku's battle against Frieza. Two months following this battle, Naruto returns to this valley for private training. Back in the Dragon Ball realm, Goku gets pulled through a wormhole that mysteriously appeared and it pulls him through to the realm of ninja. He feels a dimensional force that syncs his power level to that of this realm, somehow making him less powerful. He senses another power not far away and flies to it, discovering Naruto. He challenges Naruto to a fight and the battle begins. He soon defeats Naruto and the two vow to become stronger for their next meeting. Soon Goku returns home and tells everyone of his journey, but none believe him. None----except Vegeta. Vegeta, after hearing of the Androids, is intrigued by this idea and begins training for a couple years. Soon, the same happens to him and he faces Sasuke Uchiha. After a battle, Vegeta emerges the winner and returns home to train even more. Anime Coverage Naruto: *Genin Training Arc *Land of Waves Arc *Leaf Destruction Arc *Search for Tsunade Arc *Sasuke Retrieval Arc *Epilogue: Naruto vs Kakashi Dragon Ball Z: *Prologue: Kid Goku vs Master Roshi *Saiyan Saga *Frieza Saga *Trunks Saga Original Saga: *Raging Storm Gameplay As the title suggests, the gameplay would be a mix of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Free battle would be ground-based combat and teammates would be used as support like in the Naruto game, but transformations would be similar to Raging Blast, wherein they can be accessed at any time. Boss battles would have quick-time events like in Ultimate Ninja Storm, and Story Mode would allow you to free roam parts of Konoha and forests in the Naruto universe as well as roaming Other World and Namek of Dragon Ball's universe. This game also uses the HUD display of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. All characters' Ultimate Attacks carry over from their original games. The Naruto cast brings back their Ultimate Jutsu from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Dragon Ball characters are carried over from Raging Blast 2. Characters ''Raging Storm'' Roster: Naruto: *Naruto Uzumaki (Young/Early Timeskip) *Sasuke Uchiha (Young/Between Timeskip) *Sakura Haruno (Young/Early Timeskip) *Kakashi Hatake *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Might Guy *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *The Third Hokage *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru *Kidomaru *Sakon *Tayuya *Jirobo *Kimimaro *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki Dragon Ball: *Goku (Kid/Early DBZ) *Kid Gohan *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Yajirobe *Piccolo *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter/Early Androids Saga) *Dodoria *Zarbon *Guldo *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Namek Saga/Mecha) *King Cold *Future Trunks Easter Egg: *Ichigo Kurosaki* Giant Characters: *Full Shukaku Gaara *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Gohan Additional Characters (Tenkaichi Heroes): Naruto Shippuden: *Naruto Uzumaki (Timeskip/Sage Mode/School Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi/Taka/School Outfit) *Sakura Haruno (Timeskip) *Sai *Yamato *Kakashi Hatake (Young) *Obito Uchiha (Young) *Minato Namikaze *Neji Hyuga (Timeskip) *Rock Lee (Timeskip) *Tenten (Timeskip) *Shikamaru Nara (Timeskip) *Choji Akimichi (Timeskip) *Ino Yamanaka (Timeskip) *Kiba Inuzuka (Timeskip) *Shino Aburame (Timeskip) *Hinata Hyuga (Timeskip) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Gaara (Timeskip) *Temari (Timeskip) *Kankuro (Timeskip) *Chiyo *Killer Bee *Karin *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo *Kabuto Yakushi (Orochimaru's Remains) *Deidara *Sasori (Hiruko Armor, True Form) *Hidan *Kakuzu *Pain (Deva, Preta, Animal) *Konan *Tobi Dragon Ball: *Goku (Kid/End) *Gohan (Teen/Adolescent/Ultimate/Future) *Goten *Vegeta (End/Majin) *Vegito *Super Gogeta *Future Trunks (Sword/Fighting Teen) *Kid Trunks *Gotenks *Bardock *Videl *Hercule *Android 19 *Dr.Gero *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell *Broly *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Dabura Giant Characters: *Great Apes *Gamabunta *Manda *Katsuyu Additional Characters (Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm): Naruto Shippuden: *Naruto Uzumaki (Kage Summit/End) *Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Goku's Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Kage Summit/End) *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Danzo Shimura *Raikage A *Darui *Mei Terumi *Tsuchikage Onoki *Masked Man (Attack on Konoha) *Tobi (Rinnegan/Obito Uchiha) *Obito Uchiha (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Obito Uchiha (Bonded to Black Zetsu) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) *Kabuto Yakushi (Sage Mode) *Nagato *Madara Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Spiral Zetsu *Yugito Nii *Yagura *Roshi *Han *Utakata *Fu *Ginkaku & Kinkaku *Hanzo *Mifune *Doto Kazahana *Menma *Mecha Naruto Dragon Ball: *Goku (GT) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (Naruto's Sage Mode Outfit) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3/GT) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Baby Vegeta *Goten (GT) *Hercule *Pan *Uub *Bardock (Super Saiyan) *King Vegeta *Tarble *Pikkon *Tapion *Nail *Cooler (Normal/Meta-Cooler) *Android 13 *Super Janemba *Slug *Turles *Bojack *Zangya *Super 17 *Hatchiyack *Chilled *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus/Bills *Whis Fusions/Absorb Transformations *Gogeta (Goku/Vegeta) *Vegito (Vegeta/Goku) *Gokule (Goku/Hercule) *Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha) *Super Buu (Vegeta Absorbed/Frieza Absorbed/Cell Absorbed/Tien and Yamcha Absorbed) *Narusuke (Naruto/Sasuke) *Kakoshito (Kakashi/Obito) *Naroku (Naruto/Goku) *Vegesuke (Vegeta/Sasuke) *Gosuke (Goku/Sasuke) *Nageta (Naruto/Sasuke) *Gonohamarunks (Gotenks/Konohamaru) *Super Buu (Obito & Black Zetsu Absorbed/Madara Uchiha & Juubi Absorbed) Giant Characters: *Kurama (Nine-Tailed Fox) *Gyuki (Eight-Tailed Ox) *Chomei (Seven-Tails) *Saiken (Six-Tails) *Kokuo (Five-Tails) *Son Goku (Four-Tailed Monkey) *Isobu (Three-Tails) *Matatabi (Two-Tails) *Janemba (First Form) *Baby (Great Ape) *Hirudegarn *Susano'o (Sasuke/Itachi/Madara) Notes: *The Sasuke Uchiha (Between Timeskip) character is Sasuke roughly half a year through his training with Orochimaru. He recieves a new outfit not seen in either the Naruto anime nor manga that seems to be a mixture of his clothing from the end of Naruto and the beginning of Naruto: Shippuden. *Kabuto Yakushi (Orochimaru Possession) and Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) should not be confused with each other. The Snake Cloak refers to his appearance during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, whereas, Orochimaru Possession refers to his appearance shortly after injecting himself with Orochimaru's cells. *In the spin-offs, Tenkaichi Heroes ''and ''Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm, in addition to absorbing Gotenks and Gohan, Super Buu is able to absorb all playable characters from both Naruto and Dragon Ball, save for the giant characters. Once a playable character is absorbed, Buu will adapt to two of their Super Attacks and will have his own version of their Ultimate Attacks. *Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach appears in Naruto: Raging Storm ''as a bonus easter egg to promote the sequel, Bleach: Budokai Resurreccion''. *This game is set to be rebooted yet again, with a new story, modified character roster, and revamped engine. Naruto: Raging Storm, its sequels, and spin-offs, will remain as they are, and the reboot will have a new title. The new title, until it is finalized, will be going under the name "Naruto x Dragon Ball: Storm Budokai" Boss Battles ''Raging Storm: *Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku *Third Hokage vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Gaara *Gaara and Rock Lee vs Kimimaro *Naruto vs Sasuke *Naruto vs Kakashi *Goku, Krillin, and Gohan vs Vegeta *Vegeta vs Great Ape Gohan *Goku vs Frieza *Trunks vs Mecha Frieza and King Cold *Naruto vs Goku (Naruto's point of view) *Goku vs Naruto (Goku's point of view) *Sasuke vs Vegeta (Sasuke's point of view) *Vegeta vs Sasuke (Vegeta's point of view) ''Tenkaichi Heroes: *Naruto Uzumaki vs Kid Goku *Sasuke (Chunin Exams) vs Vegeta (Scouter) ''Ultimate Tenkaichi Storm: *TBA Stages Stages from both the Naruto and Dragon Ball universes appear. Detailed stages, such as The Final Valley or Break Wasteland, appear in ''Raging Blast ''style, ranging large-scale locations. Others, such as the Chunin Exams Stadium or World Tournament, are smaller in scale and are created in ''Ultimate Ninja Storm style. RB Style: Hidden Leaf Village Training Field Sasuke's Training Cliff Grassy Waves Prairie (Three-Way Deadlock in Japanese) The Final Valley (Valley of the End in Japanese) Break Wasteland Rocky Area Planet Namek Destroyed Planet Namek Islands UNS Style: Konoha Hospital Rooftop The Forest of Death Chunin Exams Prelims Stage Chunin Exams Stadium Top of Lookout Tower Hidden Leaf Forest Dusk Sky Prairie World Tournament Stage Kami's Lookout Roshi's Island Capsule Corp. Vegeta's Gravity Room Youtube Series Raging Storm was originally going to be a Youtube series. Below are the episodes produced. Category:Brawl Legends Category:Video Games